List of Newspapers (The New Order)
Moscow In Flames Stockholm, March 16, 1945 - The Red Army were forced to retreat last night from a Moscow engulfed by flames following a week-long German bomb raid. The barrage of mortar fire heard throughout the night and well into early Thursday morning seems to have obliterated what was left of the inner parts of the city. As of yet, there has been no word on the whereabouts of either Josef Stalin or his high command. Royal Air Force Down But Not Out! Liverpool, June 25, 1945 - The Royal Air Force suffered a major defeat yesterday at the Battle over Liverpool. Though major losses were reported on both sides, the RAF were forced to retreat after losing more than 2/3 of their fighters. But even when faced with overwhelming odds, our brave boys in the skies continue to fight for King and Country. This fighting spirit may be what constitutes the very essence of Englishness. "Us Englishmen, we fight until the very end," said a corner shop owner trying to put out a fire raging inside St Luke's Church. "And I'll be damned if I will let some Jerry come here and tell us what to do." Was this man channeling the spirit of RAF Pilot Jameson? Jameson, who was shot down above Liverpool yesterday, burst out of his burning wreckage, his body on fire and armed only with a pistol, and killed four German paratroopers before finally succumbing himself. Even as the enemy stands on our doorstep, the RAF will go to hell and back to kick them out of England. Jolly good, boys! Nazis Constructing Super Weapons London, July 5, 1946 - Reports out of Berlin report that the Nazis are constructing an arsenal of super weapons to be deployed on the battlefield. The recent introduction of highly advanced war technology has changed the course of the war, but the Allied commanders are still confident they will win this before the end of the year. "What the Nazis have in military technology, they lack in strategic know-how," commented Commander Wilkinson yesterday when we contacted him for an interview. "I Want Peace" Says Fuhrer Berlin, Jul 10, 1946 - The future of humanity is at stake. In a rare interview exclusively for this newspaper, discussing the war effort and the values that make the German race so unique and superior, our beloved Fuhrer delivers his vision for the world after the war. "Make no mistake about it. I want peace for mankind and I am willing to fight to the death for it." America Loses Naval Supremacy Tokyo, August 20, 1946 - "The Americans are on their knees," Field Marshal Franz-Gustav Beyers told the gathered reporters during today's press conference. The superior German submarine fleet, accompanied by its loyal Japanese allies, has helped Germany achieved a major victory in the Pacific, with more than half of the American fleet destroyed at the Battle of Leyte Gulf alone. The Reds Surrender Moscow, December 12, 1946 - The cold Russian winter bites hard, but one could not tell looking at the rosy, smiling forces of the victorious German army and the liberated Russian people. The last battle against the Red Army took place in Izhevsk, following their month-long campaign to seize the Russian capital. A campaign which, after numerous setbacks and hundreds of civilian casualties, caused the Russian people to turn against their own army. With nightly bomb raids by the German Air Force on the Red Army's military factories in the Ural region, it was merely a matter of time before the Russian forces would start to lose their morale. The murderous tyrant Josef Stalin is yet to be found, but there are rumors circulating that he may have been assassinated by his own men. Regime Crosses The Atlantic! Vancouver, January 3, 1947 - Earlier this week, a German submarine was sunk in the Cabot Strait just a few miles off the coast of Cape North. Today, hundreds of ships crossed the Atlantic and the first German troops set foot upon Canadian soil. "Now is the time to be brave," said the Prime Minister in an emergency radio broadcast. "It's now or never! Our boys at the frontline need your support. To defend our homeland. To defend our freedom!" Triumph In The East! Berlin, April 4, 1947 - It was a devastating defeat for the Red Army when the German flag was raised on the western side of the river Volga this morning. In a statement to our reporter on site, Field Marshal Friedrich Ritter said that the victory is not only thanks to our hard-working and dedicated troops, but also the result of a new weapon that was deployed for the first time in battle. "The Panzerhund is a mechanical, autonomous beast of war that cannot feel fear and cannot feel remorse. It is the purest form of killing machine and it will tear the Russians apart, limb by limb. Japan Pushed Back - Another Threat Approaches Chongqing, March 7, 1948 - It was a proudest moment for the Republic of China and the People's Liberation Army as the Japanese were pushed back into Hubei province. Yet from the north, another dark menace approaches at a swift pace. The German Army has overthrown the brave Russian empire and is now moving towards China. During a rousing speech earlier today, the Chairman spoke of his faith in the Chinese people. "A unified China cannot be defeated", he said. "A unified China cannot be conquered. A unified China will never surrender." Finally! The British Tyranny Comes To An End London, June 21, 1948 - As if blessed by the sun, the German flag hung high this morning over Buckingham palace to mark the end of a tyrannical monarchy which has plagued the English people for centuries. Field Marshal Gerolf Feigenbaum, who lead the British invasion, cautioned that armed resistance is to be expected, but the majority of the British people will soon realize how they have been fooled by the British government's war-mongering leaders. Following the surrender, the whole of the Commonwealth falls under German rule and the remaining armies have been ordered to stand down, Victory In Asia! Berlin, July 8, 1948 - Early Monday morning, a special assault team launched an attack on the last stronghold of the People's Liberation Army. Within hours, the Republic of China surrendered unconditionally. Experts commented that the Japanese government now have no choice but to give up their territorial claims in Asia. Sources close to Field Marshal claim that a plan is being drawn up for both China and Japan which will transition the two countries into servant states with separate governments and military. These states will, of course, be supremely government by the superior German empire. Atomic Bomb Hits America Paris, December 21, 1948 - The largest bomb ever invented was dropped 13 hours ago on New York City, largely decimating Manhattan and killing over 200,000 people. "It's an atomic bomb," said our Great Leader in a radio broadcast speech to the public. "Twenty thousand times more powerful than the biggest bomb ever created before. But more than a bomb, this is a warning to the American people." America Surrenders Washington, December 24, 1948 - Speaking to the American people in the falling snow on Christmas Eve, the President of the United States declared the government's total surrender to the German Army. The announcement comes just days after the atomic bomb was dropped on New York. "This final act of violence may have saved millions of lives that would have resulted from a land invasion of America," said the German leader in a press statement following the announcement. "I applaud the President's speech, a spectacular show was put on by the invading troops parading down the streets of Washington to the roaring sound of German jet fighters passing overhead. Even more spectacular were the massive mechanical beasts known as "Panzerhunden", or "armored dogs", hulking over the crowds. The Liberation Of America Has Begun Washington, January 7, 1949 - The honorable German peace troops embarked on a nation-wide victory tour this week. The goal of this operation is to liberate the oppressed American people and protect them from dangerous insurgent elements. All remaining American military personnel are advised to stand down and report to the nearest German checkpoint. Once there, they will be issued a labor card assigning them to work on rebuilding the country according to the superior cultural standards of the new regime. America Rises From The Ashes! The American spirit rises in the shadow of the mushroom-shaped cloud that was produced by Germany's evil atom bomb when it hit New York. Cells of freedom fighters have assembled across the country and are taking up arms. Though targeted attacks on German VIPs and bombings of crucial military installations, the American resistance is making it very difficult for the invaders to remain in control. Reports claim the German invaders have become so desperate they are shipping elite anti-rebel units from China to prevent the insurrection from spreading. Eyewitness accounts also describe mass executions of civilians as punishment for attacks performed by the freedom fighters. Editorial: Germany Has Betrayed Us! Rome, October 13, 1949 - And so we must face the bitter truth. We, the Italian people, have been fooled into thinking that our northern ally would be our country's salvation and a collaborator in rebuilding Italy to its former glory. Reports from the north are coming in describing German tanks and infantry turning against our soldiers and attacking our own people. Witnesses describe horrible scenes of whole villages burnt and plundered. We are now just days away from a complete invasion and our weak government is incapable of doing anything about it. I advise all Italians not to surrender. Do not bow down to the will of the invaders. Rise and take arms! Do whatever you can to fight back the tyranny! Rise for freedom! First German Lands On Moon Berlin, July 21, 1951 - At 3:56 yesterday afternoon, astronaut Hans Armstark become the first man to walk on the moon. First contact with the moon's surface was made 30 minutes after Armstark and his co-pilot Emmerich Otto steered the lunar module to its landing spot in an area known as the Glimmer Bowl. After the landing, the two astronauts began their adventure on the moon by planting the beautiful flag of the Reich. They then started collecting soil and rock samples for further analysis back on earth. Last Light In England Paris, September 17, 1951 - The stalwart resistance of the brave people people of London has been quelled, claim sources inside London. After the August Uprising, which had seemed like a turning point for the resistance fighters, the German tyrants unleashed their latest machine of oppression - a monstrous thing called the London Monitor. Eyewitnesses reports describe the fight as a massacre with the cobblestone streets drenched in the blood of the brave resistance fighters crushed or , combat units then proceeded to move from block to block systematically taking out the last remnants of freedom fighters. Mold Infestation In Berlin London, May 15, 1953 - It's fair to say there's some sort of poetic justice in this. Reports from our resistance friends in Berlin suggests that a new type of mold spore has started infesting structures made out of super concrete used by the Regime. It has started festering in the massive underground ventilation system and is spreading throughout the city. Friends of the resistance! This could be a major advantage for us. The mold seems to corrode the stability of the concrete, making it easier to destroy structures that are important to the Regime in Berlin. Benevolent Liberators Guard China's Borders Shanghai, October 25, 1953 - Thanks to the ingenuity of German engineers, the Great Wall of China has been reinforced and upgraded by our benevolent German liberators. Hundreds of powerful automatic flak cannons have been installed along the Wall, guarding the air space from potential invaders from the Mongolian territories. Elite German troops have also been stationed from one end to the other to guard the border. This is a great act of generosity bestowed by our benevolent liberators symbolically marking the beginning of a new era of peace in Asia. What Happened To The Maławieś Serial Killer? Maławieś, October 8, 1960 - It has been almost 5 years now since the murders stopped, but people have not forgotten the ruthless serial killer of Maławieś. What drove this killer to murder innocent German men with such calculated and cold-hearted brutality? Why could the authorities not stop him? We take a look into the investigation and how the murders still haunt the people of Maławieś. Creating the Perfect Mind Brussel, October 10, 1960 - As one of the key figures in computational science, Dr. Ernst Brandt was the inventor of the first AI system to be used in one of General Strasse's war machines, the Panzerhund. Now, his gaze is fixed on the next challenge: the creation of the smartest non-human intelligence in existence. "There are many benefits for society if such an artificial being could be created," said the soft-spoken doctor to us when we met up with him last week in the Modern School of Computer Science in Brussels. "Not least because it can help us automatize the process of determining who is a decent citizen and who is not." It is a tantalizing thought indeed, which is why General Strasse has granted Brandt an increased funding to his research project. Serial Killer On The Loose - Murder Duo Suspect Berlin, October 11, 1960 - The rash of murders which has plagued the city for the last couple of months may be the work a degenerate murder duo, sources close to the investigation say. So far, five people have been killed. Each victim has found dismembered and scattered throughout the sewers. Witness reports speak of two strange men, most likely mentally and physically disabled, lurking around the crime scenes. "They did not look like normal, decent Berlin folks to me," says one of the witnesses. "Must have been them who did this awful thing." Escaping Prisoner Eaten By Panzerhunden Berlin, October 12, 1960 - A prisoner trying to escape Eisenwald last week found himself in the belly of the beast when he was eaten alive by one of the guard Panzerhunden. The guards tried to pull out the prisoner from the metal jaws of the Panzerhund but the superiority of Reich technology made the rescue attempt futile. The prisoner was a convicted murderer and rapist who will certainly not be missed by anyone. Inside The Siberian Training Grounds Moscow, October 12, 1960 - Located near the northern part of the Ural mountains, not far from the Karasee, the Deathshead commando training camps are considered to be the toughest in the world. In a series of investigative reports, we reveal how these fierce combatants manage to live through their days in extreme cold temperatures and how it makes them the superior warriors. Editorial: Is The Terror Threat Over? Berlin, October 13, 1960 - A strange feeling of serenity comes over me as I walk my morning promenade along Unter den Linden. At first, I struggle to understand what this feeling comes from and why I haven't felt it for so long. And then it hits me. For the last six months there has been no terrorist activity. No ruthless killing sprees against innocent civilians. No car bombs in peaceful neighborhoods. No suicide attacks on public transports. Has the Secret Police, once and for all, won the war against terrorism? EXTRA: Prisoners Escaped Eisenwald Berlin, October 13, 1960 - Early morning a small group pf prisoners escaped from Eisenwald Prison. The prisoners were described by the police as highly dangerous murderers, rapists and degenerates. They advise the public to stay alert for people displaying deviant behavior and report anything that may help them track down these individuals. Croatian Luxury Resort Best In Test Zagreb, November 7, 1960 - Just dying to get away on a relaxing vacation? Then look no further than to Croatia's finest luxury resort, the Mediterranean Pearl. The resort was listed as the world's best vacation spot in the latest issue of the number one travel magazine Reisen. The Mediterranean Pearl lies in the beautiful city of Rabac by the clear blue Adriatic sea, an area famous for its white pebble beaches. Degenerate Killer Duo Executed Today Berlin, November 7, 1960 - The crowds that gathered on the streets and squares of the city laughed and cheered when the degenerate serial-killer duo were executed today on live-TV. "I feel so much safer now, knowing those two animals are no longer around," said one of the on-lookers. "A friend of friend of mine was killed by those bastards," shouted another man. If nothing else, this is a valuable lesson to other degenerates out there that justice will eventually find them all. Paris Is Being Cleansed From "Undesirables" Rumors are spreading regarding a new campaign launched by the secret police in Paris. Sources we've spoken to suggest that the police are trying to wipe the city clean of what they call the "undesirables": homosexuals, people with a "non-aryan" appearance, the mentally disabled. The list goes on and on. Men, women and children are being taken from their homes never to be seen again. "No one is really safe from these mad dogs," said one anonymous citizen we talked to who managed to escape a Nazi purge raid. "Escape while you can." Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order